1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a water guide of a dishwasher to check the flow of water drained from the dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A dishwasher is a machine that sprays detergent and washing water on dishes and automatically washes and dries the dishes. The dishwasher typically includes a tub having a door installed at a front side; at least one rack, provided in the tub, for holding dishes; a sump, provided below the tub, for receiving the washing water; at least one sprayer, disposed under the rack, for spraying washing water to the dishes on the rack; and a pump for pumping the washing water in the sump to the sprayer.
As the pump is driven, dishes are washed when the sprayer sprays the dishes with the washing water received in the sump. The washing water sprayed onto the dishes is collected in the sump and is again sprayed onto the dishes. Once the washing operation is completed, a drain pump operates so that the water received in the sump is drained through a drain hose. After the drain pump is stopped, clean water is supplied through a water feed system to the sump for a rinsing operation, and unless the drain hose is installed at a relatively high point on the dishwasher, the clean water is continuously drained owing to siphon phenomenon due to a pressure difference. Accordingly, clean water is wasted. To conserve water, at least part of the drain hose must be disposed at a high point. When the dishwasher as described above is newly installed or relocated, however, a proper installation of the drain hose may be difficult or even impossible.